


I'm more than you think, just give it a try

by Solrey



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alpha Hybrid Youngjo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Cute, Dongju is soft, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Dongju, Strangers to Lovers, Wild first chapter but it gets calmer with the second, Youngjo is whipped, for omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: Dongju freshly moved out of his parents house only to take Youngjo in a few weeks after, not knowing how that decision changes his life.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Am I digging my grave with this? Youngjo if you read this, run while you can and I'm not sorry.
> 
> Jokes aside, this was more tame than I had originally thought. I'm just soft for this ship.  
I'm going to hell aren't I. I didn't beta read this cuz I will go to sleep immediately after I post this, I die like the hard stan To Moon I am.
> 
> Discontinued!!

“You can’t be serious hyung.” 

Dongju whined and he felt like he had every right to do so, puffing out his cheeks while he watched Seoho looking around in his apartment. An apartment he wasn’t ready to share with anyone at the moment since he had only moved in four weeks ago, finally able to stand on his own feet without having his parents or his twin constantly around him. He was able to breath freely and decide himself what to do in his home. Now this. He groaned when Seoho smiled his usual bright smile, sitting down across from him, his eyes sparkling with amusement at Dongju’s struggle. 

“Be so nice and take him in for a while. Will you? He won’t bite you.”

“He’s a cat hyung, of course he bites.” 

Seoho clicked his tongue at Dongju’s reply and he cursed quietly under his breath, regretting to have let his hyung inside in the first place, the proposal had sounded shady from the very beginning. Now he had to see how Seoho tried to pout at him, his eyes weirdly shimmering and Dongju couldn’t stop the pained groan from slipping out of his mouth, slowly but surely deflating in his seat. His hyung broke out into a wide smile, knowing he had just won the discussion and Dongju prayed that he would get his revenge in the future.

“Look, he is a great cook and he gives amazing hugs, you like hugs Dongju, don’t deny it. You won’t be disappointed; he will give your apartment some life!” 

“So, he is over affectionate? Great!” 

Dongju whines, standing up and turning away from Seoho so he didn’t need to look at him while he thought, before he turns around again, his expression almost blank for everyone who didn’t knew him – Seoho sadly knew him to well. 

“He lived perfectly fine with you, you even said you two are good friends so why do you want to get rid of him so suddenly? What did he do? Or more like, why does he not have an apartment of his own?” 

Seoho only laughs at his antics, sitting leisurely back in his seat, smiling satisfied. Dongju was still able to see the troubled mind his hyung had through the elder’s eyes. 

“Keonhee.” 

“Ah.” Dongju understood immediately but gestured the elder to explain further, interested in the new gained information. 

“Well, what do you expect me to say, Ju? You know how Keonhee is – he is an affectionate idiot sometimes and maybe I got a little jealous when I saw how sweet he cared for Youngjo-hyung after he was thrown out of his home. All I could do was watch them and it got on my nerves after a while.” 

He laughs at the image of a jealous Seoho popping up in his head because it doesn’t match his personality at all. Okay, maybe he understood why he wanted the cat-hybrid out of his house. 

“You two are mated though.” Dongju points out but Seoho only rolls his eyes at him. “Even if this cat-hybrid is interested in Keonhee-hyung he wouldn’t succeed, hyung is way to attached to you.” 

“Let me tell you somethings Dongju which you can only know and understand when you have a loved one. Even if we are mated already, he could still leave me – it would hurt both of us but it possible, not that I would let him go. Another thing that you experience once you are mated is that you get easily irritated when your mate is with someone else for to long and I guess I have reached my maximum because Keonhee paid me dust the last weeks. I felt like I was just another plush of his.” Seoho sighs, shaking his head. “I don’t have anything against them being friends, he is an amazing friend of mine but at some point, it’s just enough, I want to spend time with my mate again.” 

“So, singing and fucking.”

“Shut up Dongju, that’s not the point I’m trying to make here.”

“You didn’t deny it.” 

“I’m still wondering how Deomyeong put up with you all these years without trying to throw you out of a window, you’re so cheeky sometimes.”

“What do you think who thought me? He washed my face with toilet water after all.” Dongju grinned, his tongue between his teeth’s. “When we were babies, don’t make this weird hyung.” 

“With- with toilet water?” Seoho makes a disgusted face and Dongju can only smirk at it, knowing he just had planted a hilarious image in the elder’s brain. “Moving one from that, yes I do treasure my alone time with him, don’t look at me like this Dongju, you aren’t as pure as you try to make us believe. Anyways, Keonhee is like an omega out of a textbook; very, very caring and I want him to care for me again. So please, please, take Youngjo-hyung in for a while?” 

If it was one thing Dongju had to agree, then it was Keonhee being a very caring and cute hyung, his omega side was really a big part of his personality; Dongju didn’t mind it of course but getting hugged every time you see someone can get annoying at some point. Sometimes he had to forcefully push his hyung away or he would have gotten crushed because in their eyes he was the cute maknae of their friends’ group so of course they had to pamper him at every given moment. What made it even worse was than Keonhee was a dog-hybrid and these hybrids where very affectionate and always out seeking for attention. Dongju still wondered how Seoho and Keonhee became mates, their personalities didn’t match at all but they found each other, madly in love even though Seoho didn’t show it publicly. Keonhee liked body contact, Seoho didn’t. Really an odd pair but Dongju liked them and was happy he was their friend. 

“That cat-hybrid-“ 

“Youngjo-hyung.”

“Whatever. What is his secondary gender? He must be an alpha right?” 

“Oh, so he sparked your interest?” Seoho laughed.

“One more time hyung and you can ask someone else for help.” 

“Geez, calm down Ju, I’m just joking.” Seoho rolls his eyes at him again but gestures for Dongju to finally sit down again. “Yes, he is an alpha. Before you say no, remember that alpha cats are usually pretty passive and chill alphas, he won’t jump at you on any given moment. You will be able to handle him, believe me.” 

“We are in 2019 hyung, if he would jump at me just because I’m an omega, he defiantly is stuck in another century. You or Geonhak-hyung didn’t jump me either, so I’m expecting the same from him, regardless if he is a cat or an alpha.” 

He said that and of course he got weak and agreed to take in the man but his question on why the other had to move out of his original home hadn’t been answered. Now it was to late to get back and ask Seoho what it was, the day of his arrival had already come and Dongju was beyond nervous. How was the cat-hybrid like? Was he really chill and caring? Or did his hyung lie to him? Dongju wasn’t one to get nervous easily, embarrassed maybe but not nervous, still the thought of having someone living with him for a period of time was making his heart race. The doorbell rang and Dongju jumped in his seat on his couch, putting a hand over his heart. He had no need to be nervous but he wasn’t mentally prepared, not at all, stepping out of it however, was no option anymore. With a heavy sigh he walked over to the door, taking in a deep breath before he turns the doorknob, opening the door. 

What he saw was beyond what he had expected, the cat-hybrid easily knocked out his breath because the elder was breathtakingly beautiful in his eyes. He felt how his throat got dry at the sight in front of him but he tried to stay calm and collecting, their eyes locking. 

“HI?” Dongju tries, his eyes seeing how the elder’s ears flick slightly at his words. “Youngjo-hyung I assume?” 

“That’s me.” 

Dongju felt how his heart sped up at the other’s answer, his chest getting tighter. How was it possible for someone to have such a sweet, honey like voice? That’s just not fair. He tried really hard to not check out the older on the spot, instead he moved out of the way and let Youngjo step inside. Youngjo thanked him and carried his few belongings inside, slipping out of his shoes before turning back to Dongju who was still frozen on the spot. The warm smile Youngjo send him, melted him on the spot and he was sure a faint blush was visible on his cheeks. He really would need time to get used to it. 

“Ah right, your room is here on the left side.” Dongju walked past him and opened a room; his guestroom which would be Youngjo’s for the time being. “Is this all you have, hyung?” 

"Don’t worry I won’t occupy your apartment too much. My things are mostly at my studio but I will take some of them here if its okay with you? I will stay with them inside this room.” 

Now that Youngjo said it, Dongju had no idea what the older did for a living. He eyed the hybrid curiously while Youngjo looked at the room he was given and it evoke a weird feeling in Dongju’s stomach.

“That’s fine.” Dongju answers, almost hypnotised by the elder’s twitching ears and tail. Where cat-hybrids always that handsome? This one for sure. “I’m sorry for asking but what studio are you talking about?” 

Youngjo turned around to him, a spark of surprise in his features and Dongju was sure this man could have got a bed anywhere, no one would throw out someone as handsome as him. For a moment they just stood there, watching each other before Youngjo smiled softly, his tail swaying a little. 

“I’m a producer and rapper, maybe you have heard about me before – my artist name is Ravn.”

“Ah! I remember!” Dongju exclaimed, feeling proud that he remembered. “Seoho-hyung has always said he works with a producer called Ravn but I never had thought that it’s you.” 

Dongju immediately regretted his words, understanding very well how they had sounded like. The way Youngjo’s smile faltered just a little made Dongju so incredible guilty, it hadn’t been his intention to be so hurtful.  
“Right, no one expects it that’s why no one knows.” The older laughed but didn’t sound genuine. 

“That’s not what I meant hyung. I just thought you were a different friend, not the produce friend of Seoho-hyung. Ne never said what you where doing for your living or from where he knows you, so I was surprised.” This time it was Dongju’s laugh at sounded fake, trying to overwrite his own uneasiness. “I have nothing against hybrids, if that’s what you are thinking now hyung. Equal rights are very important after all.” 

“Thank you, Dongju-ah.” 

Dongju was thankful that Youngjo hadn’t been mad at him, the older had instead put his things away and talked about his job, explaining things to Dongju, answering as many questions as he could while he walked around in Dongju’s apartment. He let the older explore his home as he wanted, just walking behind him while he listened to the older, now taking his time to take in the other for the first time. Youngjo was broad, his back looked strong while his face had his cat-like features; especially Youngjo’s eyes had Dongju drawn in. His palms where big, his fingers long and Dongju would catch himself thinking more than once that he wants to experience how their hands would feel against each other, intertwined, palm against palm. Wanted to know how it would feel like to get caressed by him, thinking how gently Youngjo’s touch probably was. At the same time, he was afraid, afraid that it was the omega in him who had such desires, not Dongju himself but his secondary gender; he wanted more than mere attraction because and Alpha and an Omega had this kind of influence on each other. 

The way the older moved was gracile, smooth almost fluid and he wasn’t surprised when Youngjo dodged him for the first time, which Dongju would encounter on end for the next weeks because the older was always able to stop them from running into each other, Dongju just wasn’t used to the fact that someone else was also living in his apartment. The same day Youngjo moved in, Dongju was actually able to witness that Seoho hadn’t been lying about Youngjo’s cooking skills because the older created a tasty meal out of the few things Dongju had in his refrigerator, which came close to a miracle.

The days went on, Dongju went on with his life but it wasn’t the same anymore, would never be the same again. When he woke up, Youngjo had always prepared his breakfast for him and was waiting for him so they could eat together, explaining that it made him feel at home when Dongju was eating with him. That it made him feel at home too never slipped past Dongju’s lips but he was sure Youngjo was able to see it, or feel it, the older just new what was going through his mind. Knowing Dongju indeed missed the daily routines he had with his family before he had moved out. When Dongju came home, Youngjo was waiting for him too. It was like a circle they had created so they would at least see each other two times a day. Dongju was fulltime working as a make-up artist, styling models for a very famous company so he was almost never home during the day. Youngjo, however, went out at nights and Dongju wasn’t sure where to, didn’t felt comfortable enough to ask but it made him feel weird, he didn’t like the feeling at all. It wasn’t his right to dig into Youngjo’s private life, after all the older was just living with him temporarily. Yes. Temporarily. Dongju had to remind himself. 

“I was thrown out of my home because my parents found out I was producer, made good money and was still living with them. They love me but they want me to stand on my own feet, they just don’t understand that I can’t live alone. Don’t worry Dongju, I move out as soon as I find someone who is willing to live with me then you have your peaceful life back.”

His hyung had said that once, a week after he had moved in. Back them Dongju would have agreed that Youngjo should find another apartment and another person to live with but now, weeks later, Dongju wasn’t so sure about his own words anymore. Seeing him walk out of the door almost every night made him anxious, wondering when it would be the last time to see the older leaving through the door and not coming back. He was seriously curious when he had become so attached to the older, to his overwhelming but calming presence, his always burning gaze and his occasional purr when Dongju was close to him. During the day Dongju missed him, was always looking forward to their shared time when he came home; during the night he wondered what the older was doing, who he might be with. Maybe Youngjo had a mate or a lover Dongju was unaware of – his heart clenched at the thought. 

Then there were times where Dongju came home only to see that Youngjo had bought him a gift yet again, mostly plush toys or way to expensive make-up he had looked at online, talking about it when they sat together and time and time again, Youngjo was listening closely. The few presents he got made him happy, beyond happy to be accurate, knowing that his hyung had taken his time to get something for him and wasn’t expecting anything back, just doing it as a thank you that he could stay with him. Dongju was happy nonetheless, pressing the stuffed animals’ night after night against his chest, hoping to have the older just a bit closer in the end. It was a childish thought and Dongju new it, but he was young and inexperienced, feeling an attraction he had never known before. 

It wasn’t only his presence he began to crave after weeks of living together, it was also his touch. One the days Dongju came home unexpecting early and decided to help the older with cooking, he was guided on how to cook a lot. Youngjo guiding his hands, playfully snipping his tail against Dongju’s wrists when he did something wrong, guiding him away from the cooking plates with hands on Dongju’s waist. Dongju couldn’t help himself noticing the subtle touches more and more, searching them whenever he had time. 

By the end of the fifth week Dongju was sure he had developed the biggest crush on his hyung and knew he would eventually face a hard heartbreak – as soon as Youngjo would announce he would leave. Dongju wouldn’t cry. Instead he tested the waters, walked around with oversized hoodies more often, ‘seductively’ eating things on purpose to evoke a reaction from the older who mostly made flirty, very dirty jokes and Dongju could only blush at them. Once he even walked around topless after a shower, showing off probably way to much skin but Youngjo had only pointed out that he was really hot before leaving the apartment and Dongju didn’t like that reaction at all. He was at a loss on what to do.

His free day of the week, this time a Saturday, was used to finally meet some of his friends again whom he hadn’t seen in weeks, only communicated with over messenger. 

“Dongju~” 

Dongju couldn’t stop smiling when he heard Keonhee’s voice calling out for him and he scanned the crowd of people in front of him, trying to make out the table where he would meet his hyungs. Eventually he saw the tall older male and moved closer, dodging other people as good as he could before he sat down at the table. Both Keonhee and Hwanwoong where smiling widely at him and Dongju was happy to see them again, some pressure vanishing from his heart. 

“Hi hyungs.” He greeted them, seeing that they had already ordered him his favourite iced tea. “It’s really crowded today.” 

“It is.” Hwanwoong nooded, sipping on his coffee. “I heard you’re living with Youngjo-hyung now, is it true?” 

“Yes.” Was all Dongju could get out, his mood dropping again. Of course, they would ask about the older, what did he expect. Some miracle? Surely not. 

“Thank you for taking him in by the way, Ju. You were a great help.” Keonhee added and Dongju only groaned, knowing very well why he was helpful to them.

“Just because you couldn’t get laid while he was there, don’t even deny it hyung.”

Keonhee’s eyes got as big as plates and Hwanwoong laughed whole heartily at his counter, almost falling out of the chair. Dongju grinned, knowing he had hit the right target.

“Stop making this about me and my mate.” Keonhee said in an unsure voice, his face blazing red. 

“Dongju has a point, you two fuck like rabbits.” Hwanwoong supports him. 

“Gosh, can you two stop already.” Keonhee whined, hiding his face behind his hands. 

“We can’t that’s why we are friends.” Hwanwoong snickered and send Dongju a thumbs up, which he replied with one of his own. “Anyways, how is living with Youngjo-hyung?” 

For a moment Dongju didn’t say anything, not knowing how he could voice his thoughts correctly but then he decided against filtering his words. This two are his best friends, of course he could tell them everything.

“Great.” Was his muttered answer, his eyes not meeting the expecting ones of his friends. “I like living with him. I only noticed how lonely I felt when I had someone with me again.” 

“We told you it won’t be easy living alone, especially when you have a twin as affectionate as Dongmyeong but I’m glad Youngjo-hyung seems to let you life in peace.” 

“In peace? What do you mean, Woongie-hyung?” Dongju snaps his neck to the older who was watching him with a glimmer in his eyes Dongju wasn’t able to decipher. 

“Wait, do you really have no idea?” Keonhee butted in and when Dongju shook his head, both of them gasped in surprise.

“Youngjo-hyung is like the most clingy and touchy person I know besides Keonhee and you tell me he isn’t like this with you? No back hugs? No neck kissing?” 

Dongju’s heart dropped at their words. Back hugs? He hadn’t received a single one. Neck kissing? The older never even came close enough for things like this. The closest Youngjo had come to him, had been when he had guided him away with his large hands on his waist. That’s it. 

“Maybe hyung doesn’t like me after all.” 

He whispers and his friends seemed to have picked up about his sudden mood change, Hwanwoong’s hand falls reassuringly on his knee while Keonhee pats his head.

“How can someone not like you, Dongju? You are literally the cutest boy on this earth, even my mate gets soft for you and that means a lot.” Keonhee tries to assure him but it only makes Dongju whine. 

“I don’t know why he doesn’t initiate skin ship with you but I can tell you that he talks a lot about you.” Hwanwoong says and squeezes his knee. “Maybe sometimes a little too much, that’s why I assumed he is with you like he is with us. Maybe even worse.” 

Dongju wrinkles his forehead at his hyung’s words, unsure if he heard him correctly. Youngjo was talking about him to Hwanwoong? 

“Wait- He talks about me? When are you two talking?” 

“When he comes to the studio at night?” 

This time it’s Dongju’s eyes which get wide, his hand gripping his iced tea. He can’t believe his ears. Youngjo’s nightly vanishing was him going to his studio? Why hadn’t the older said anything about it.

“You didn’t know? He is a cat-hybrid Dongju, he likes to sleep during the day and work during the night. He always comes before I leave my training room and we talk for a while before he goes to his studio, wishing me a good night.” Hwanwoong explains, a gentle smile on his lips and Dongju feels a sting of jealousy hitting his chest. Why can’t the older hold long conversations with him too? “Since the day he lives with you, you are all he talks about, it’s almost sickening to hear him talk like this about my one of my best friends.” 

“What does he say?” 

He sees how Hwanwoong’s gentle smile grows wide, a teasing smirk on his lips and Dongju is immediately annoyed, already able to picture the next question. 

“You like him, don’t you?” 

“Shut up.” 

“Oh, our baby fell in love, that’s so cute Woong!” Keonhee muses and Dongju is very close to grabbing the elder’s hand and biting him to shut him up; he doesn’t do it, remembering that they were currently at a café. 

“So, what if I did?” Dongju bites back and pouts, not liking where this conversation was going. His friends laugh at his antics and Dongju would hit them if he could, knowing he shouldn’t since they were outside. He squinted his eyes in annoyance. 

“I can’t tell you what he said about you Dongju, I promised him to keep my lips shut and I will but how about you try to make him stay at home today and find it out yourself.”

Which was easier said then done, he couldn't just outright ask him. By the time he got home, he was already able to smell the dinner and whatever it was, it smelled delicious. Closing the door and gentle stepping out of his shoes, he makes his way over to the kitchen where he finds an immersed Youngjo, quietly humming the melody of Seoho’s latest comeback single. For some time Dongju stays leaned against the doorframe, quietly observing his hyung and the feelings he had developed for the older over the past weeks crashed down on him, his heart suddenly thirsting for affection. Thirsting for Youngjo’s affection. It was almost hypnotizing the way Youngjo’s ears twitched and his tail slowly swung from one side to the other, creating the urge in Dongju to go and touch them. 

“Can I touch your ears?” 

The way Youngjo jolts, letting go of the fork he was holding in shock, turning around with blown eyes has him laughing, his chest hurting from it. He sees how Youngjo needs to support himself on the kitchen top, holding his hand over his heart, his breath uneven. 

“Dongju-ah!” The older rasps out, his ears still pointed and the fur on his tail standing up. “Frick, don’t do something like this to an old man! I could get a serious heart attack.” 

Dongju still laughs, whipping away his tears before he tries to collect himself – he was semi successful in it. 

“Can I?” 

Youngjo’s eyes slowly turned normal again but now something else was in them, something Dongju couldn’t grasp but made him want to do it even more. He pushed himself off of the doorframe and walked over to his hyung, stopping right in front of the other and Dongju didn’t miss how Youngjo began to hold his breath. Dongju smiled sweetly at his hyung before he went for the elder’s ears but not able to reach them because Youngjo held his wrist strongly a few centimetres away, his fingers almost able to brush the fur and Dongju let out a whine. He was so close to accomplish it but his hyung didn’t let him. Their eyes locked and he saw something in them that made his heart waver, a warm spreading on his cheeks; something he wanted to explore so damn much. 

“Dongju, don’t.” Youngjo’s voice was hard, stern, telling him to stop but the elder’s eyes told a whole other story.

“Why not hyung? You can say stop with your words but your eyes won’t lie.” Dongju said back, pouting a little to make his hyung weak. “Please let me.” 

With a defeated sigh his hand was free and even though Dongju already craved for the touch again, he let his hand meet the soft black cat ear, feeling how it twitched at his contact. Amazed, Dongju pets it, feels it up and down, feeling how Youngjo leans his head against his hand, seeking for more and who was Dongju to deny it. It was like this for a while, at least it felt like a while for Dongju before he feels Youngjo’s tail curling around his leg, teasing the inside of his leg. Accidently or not, Dongju let out a surprised moan out at Youngjo’s action. Embarrassed that he let out a moan in front of his crush because of his crush. Hasty he retreats his hand, slapping the other over his mouth and stumbling a few steps backwards before he hears the older mutter a low ‘shit’. Without much time to think about it, Dongju was pulled by his waist and turned around – now he was the one leaning against the kitchen top, Youngjo pressing him against it. He yelps surprised when Youngjo gets his hand off of his mouth while he held his waist strongly with the other, their hips impossible close pressed against each other. 

“For fucks sake Dongju.” Youngjo mutters and Dongju just then realized how close they are, their faces just a few centimetres away from each other, feeling the others crotch against his. His heart flutters when he sees how the elder’s gaze was fixated on his lips, starring at them hungrily and Dongju wanted nothing more than to kiss him. To feel Youngjo’s lips on his. For a moment Dongju forgets how embarrassed he had been, forgot how close the older was because all he could think about was kissing the man he had the biggest crush on – so he did.

This time it was Youngjo who was surprised, freezing when Dongju pressed their lips together, seeking for the older and Dongju didn’t let him flee. Both of his hands wrapped around Youngjo’s neck and with a sigh went through the other’s black hair, feeling the softness against his palms and he felt like an idiot that he hadn’t kissed him sooner. 

“You’re the death of me one day.” Youngjo whispers against his lips, finally kissing him back and Dongju melts, Youngjo not wasting a second before he licks Dongju’s lips, asking for entrance. Without thinking twice, he lets him in, let him explore and play with him. He whimpers when Youngjo teasingly bites his lip, clawing the elder’s hair at the sensation he feels. Dongju does it out of instinct when he rubs his crotch against Youngjo’s, making the older break the kiss to groan and lean his head on Dongju’s shoulder, his hot breath tickling his skin. 

“Don’t.” The older breaths out, kissing his neck and Dongju is not sure what he shouldn’t do because whatever it is, he would do it anyways if he gets the older riled up. “You’re breaking my will to control myself if you do things like this.” Another kiss against his throat, Youngjo nosing it, sniffing his scent. “Can’t you see that I want to treasure you?”

“Hyung.” Dongju whined when he felt that his lower region became hotter, more lively at the elder’s breathy voice, a voice which had haunted him in his dreams. “I’m not fragile hyung, I won’t break just because of this.” 

Dongju started to grind against Youngjo, feeling how his fingers begun to dig into his waist, clawing with one hand Youngjo’s hair before he slipped the other down the elder’s back. With a tug he ripped out the shirt from Youngjo’s waistband and began to caresses the elder’s back, noticing how he got goose bumps at Dongju’s touch, at the way Dongju mutters his name. Youngjo purrs, mewls at the way Dongju says his name and he knows he would never forget how it felt like to be this close to someone you love. 

“Are you sure you want this, Ju?” Youngjo whispers against his hear, kitten licking his earlobe. “I don’t want this just because you are hot or an omega – I want this because I like you.” 

“I like you too, you dumb hyung. I want this. Youngjo-hyung, please.” 

He finally got what he wanted. Their lips crashed once again, the kiss even sloppier, hotter than before, drool running down Dongju’s mouth while his breath hitched, feeling how Youngjo’s full hard length was rubbing against his own hard one. One of Dongju’s hands wandered down to Youngjo’s crotch, grabbing the length and feeling it pulsate under his touch, the elder starting to rut into his hand. It was then when Youngjo detached himself from Dongju completely, taking a step back and Dongju opened his eyes, taking back by the pure lust in the other’s eyes. 

“If it gets too much, tell me Dongju, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Dongju was close to telling him he wouldn’t break before he was gently turned around, his hard length pressed at the edge of the kitchen top, his trying to steady him. He tried to look back and see what the older had in mind only to find the only crouching behind him, pulling down his pants and boxers. Suddenly he felt exposed but he wouldn’t run away, he wanted this, craved this like he had never done before. Youngjo made him feel things he never knew and he wanted more of it. 

“I always forget that you are an Omega, look at all this slick. It smells delicious.” 

The elder hums, licking up the slick that ran down his thigh’s and Dongju hadn’t even noticed himself how wet he became, way to focused on his hyung. He shudders at the feeling of Youngjo’s hot, wet tongue against his skin and breaths heavy, murmuring the elder’s name the higher he got until Dongju could feel him lick his rim. His strength left him when he felt how the elder’s tongue poked inside of his rim, eating him out, making him fall on the kitchen counter, his arms giving out. Dongju’s forehead met the cold surface and he feared he would have collapsed if it wasn’t for the kitchen counter, his head spinning endlessly. 

Youngjo’s hand sneaked up, grabbing Dongju’s length and he choked out the other’s name, the stimulation too much for him to handle. Instinctively he pushed his ass back, searching for the friction, the touch, the tongue inside of him to make him come, to give him the satisfaction he searched for. The older understood, fastening the pace, pumping Dongju in a way he had never felt when he did it with himself, the older knowing how to work him perfectly. 

“Hyung~” Dongju whined, his voice hoarse from moaning. “Youngjo, I want to come.” 

Dongju whined when he felt that the cat behind him disappeared from his hole and he suddenly felt so empty, wanting back the elder’s tongue. His breath hitched when he felt Youngjo’s clothed dick pressing against his clenching hole, the elder’s chest pressed closely against Dongju’s back and pining him down on the counter even more. With a groan Youngjo leaned over to his ear, biting it while his hand was still pumping Dongju. 

“Go ahead baby, come for me.” 

Dongju did. His vision blurred when he let go, the orgasm washing over him, knocking out his breath. The only thing he registers are the praises he gets, Youngjo telling him that he was his baby. Dongju’s rolled back for a second, his sperm shooting out and over the elder’s hand, making him whine when Youngjo pumped him until he was done. Exhausted but satisfied he laughs a little, arching his back to signal the older that he was fine. Youngjo only hummed, kissing him behind his ears before he pushes himself off of Dongju, giving the younger time to carefully stand up and lean exhausted the kitchen. It took Dongju a few seconds before he was able to look at the older and just looking at him made the butterflies in his stomach come to life again. It should be illegal to look that hot after you eaten someone out, Dongju concluded. He bit his lips when his eyes casted downwards, seeing that the other was still hard and hadn’t come. 

“Hyung yo-“ 

“I won’t go all the way with you today, Ju.” Dongju whines, his desire to feel the other overwhelming strong. “We should talk this out first.” 

Fine. He didn't understood how the older could stay so collected but right now he didn't want to talk back. Dongju pouts but drops on his knees, taking his hyung by surprise. Without thinking about it twice he opens the other’s pants, feeling the big bulge against his hand and was reminded once again that alphas where indeed bigger than average. His mouth watered. He licked his lips when he pulled Youngjo’s pants and boxers down, watching in awe when his length sprang free. Youngjo hissed at the contact with the cold air but grabbed Dongju’s hair nonetheless, tugging at it slightly. 

“Dongju, you don’t have to.”

“But I want- I want to blow you, Youngjo.”

“Oh for fucks-“ 

Dongju took him in, licking big strips along his pulsating veins, pumping him at the same time. He had never blown someone before but for Youngjo he would do it, taking him inside his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. The way Youngjo groaned and moaned at his doing only fuelled his fire to keep going, knowing he was doing it right, was able to please him. Through his long eyelashes he looked up at the older, taking in how he had his eyes closed at the pleasure and Dongju moaned at the sight, knowing he would never be able to forget such a sight. Youngjo opens his eyes, peering down at him and it sends Dongju in a state where he only wanted to satisfy him, give him the best head he had ever gotten. For once he didn’t care if it was the omega speaking in him to fulfil his role for the alpha or if it was his actually love, his fast beating heart, who told him to keep going. 

Dongju took the length out of his mouth only to give kitten licks at the head, the older shuddering at his doing and began to suck the older again. Youngjo was big and it tired his mouth out but right know he couldn’t care less, feeling how Youngjo got closer to coming. Youngjo moaned his name and wasn’t if for the fact he had come already and was exhausted, this would have made him hard definably. Without a warning did Youngjo pull his hair, making his length slip out of his mouth and muttered curses, the older came all over his face. It took a while for the alpha to finish, his exhausted breathing telling Dongju when he was able to open his eyes again, whipping away the cum from his eyelids and lips, tasting it. 

“Yah, don’t taste it.” Youngjo breathes out, grabbing for a paper to whip his face with and with a small whine Dongju stood up, letting the older clean him up. “You did great baby.”

Dongju smiled weakly at his praise, lying his head on Youngjo’s shoulder from exhaustion. He had gotten way more than he had originally wanted and being this close to the man he loved made him feel content, satisfied; happy. Youngjo smiled at him sweetly and also cleaned his length before he threw the paper away, wiggling back into his pants before he scooped up Dongju, bringing him back to his own room. Only when his exhausted body met the soft bed Dongju was willed to open his eyes again, feeling how the weight next to him disappeared. 

“Stay with me, hyung. Stay the night, don’t go.” Dongju made grabby hands at Youngjo who softly laughed, nodding slowly. 

“Let me just tell the other’s I won’t come today, then I come right back to you.” 

Dongju hummed and closed his eyes again, the blanket pulled over his frame and soon he was close to drifting into sleep, just barely conscious. He was finally able to let the sleep get him when he felt the bed behind him dip, a warm body pressing against his back, an arm protectively wrapped around his torso and never had Dongju felt more at home; more safe. 

“I love you.” 

Was the last thing before sleep got him, making him drift into a sweet dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.   
I decided I want this to be more than just pure filth with fluff - so now it's fluff with smut. Lmao. This chapter is smut free by the way, we stan a healthy relationship where people actually talk with each other before they jump onto the next bed. Who would have thought? … :) 
> 
> This will revolve around their growing relationship and maybe some side ships which I might include later on. I'm not sure how long this will be but I will write for sure a 3 chapter.

Sunlight fell through the window, casting a soft light over his sleeping figure but his mind soon stirred in his sleep, noticing the light sipping through his closed eyelids. Birds chirping outside, clouds slowly passing by, promising a beautiful day. He woke but wasn’t alone. Not like usual. Without a second thought he nuzzled the soft body next to him, inhaling deeply when his nose was pressed into the other’s hair and even in his sleepy mind was the younger’s scent so dominant, a shudder went through his body. 

Dongju smelled like a walk on the beach – fresh and natural, a summer breeze with a hint of salt and Youngjo found himself addicted to it. Addicted because it wasn’t unpleasingly sweet or thick like the scent from other Omegas he had met, it was thin but dominant, a scent able to cleanse his whole body and mind in mere seconds. Had felt addicted since he had first stepped inside the younger’s home, his scent crashing over him and sometimes he felt dizzy because of it, skin tingling with each inhale, the hair on his tail standing up. Now, in his phase of waking up, the scent seemed to be stronger than normal, almost as if it tried to chase his own scent away and replace it with the other. This was Dongju’s bed, of course it smelled like him but Youngjo could purr whenever he was surrounded by the scent. Purr at the solely thought of their scent mixing one day, becoming one.

It felt unreal, having the younger so close to him, feeling his body heat, hearing his soft breaths, inhaling his overwhelming scent but it wasn’t one of his dreams, fantasies – it was real. Dongju’s face was facing him, eyelids fluttering cutely in his sleep and Youngjo was tempted to touch the younger’s cheek, but he regained his composure, knowing very well they still had to talk and waking the other up now would mean he had to face it way to early. Both mind and soul weren’t ready yet.

A purr left his throat when Dongju’s hand, which had been draped over Youngjo’s waist, found its way under Dongju’s face and Youngjo wanted to coo, the younger being to cute for him to bear. Dongju’s blanked had been large enough to fit them both under but in their sleep, Youngjo had pulled the younger closer, his hand resting on the other’s waist. The other’s shirt was slightly pushed up, revealing his tummy and Youngjo’s eyes where practically glued to it, before he forced himself to look away and noticed something else instead. Their legs where tangled, draped over each other. Youngjo sighs quietly, the whole scene being way to domestic for him, for something he wasn’t ready just yet. But he yearned for it. His heart that is. 

With a last smile, he gently pried himself out of the younger’s embrace, letting his eyes flicker over Dongju’s frame and he felt a tug at his heart, wondering what he had done to deserve waking up next to an angle. He knew that Dongju might get the wrong idea if he woke up without Youngjo next to him but he was a cat and cats where careful, Youngjo didn’t want to risk saying something which he would regret later on. Saying things he didn’t mean, things which might scare the younger off. Dongju deserved a proper talk, a talk about what they where now and how they would move on from here on, a clear talk without Youngjo fearing that he would be a coward once again and run. 

Without further incidents he was able to wiggle out of the bed, feet soundlessly meeting the ground, body stretching quickly, a yawn slipping out of his mouth. Youngjo whines lightly, body already starting to yearn for what he had just a moment ago.

He sighs when he steps through the door, looking back shortly to see if the boy he had fallen for was still sleeping and Dongju was, so Youngjo softly closed the door and walked down the hallway. His steps where soundless, only his breath cutting through the silence. Reaching the living room, he grabbed his phone and saw that it was only 8:34 am, to early for Dongju to stand up on a weekend. Satisfied that he still had time to postpone the talk, he walked over to the kitchen but stopped in the doorway, the events from last night coming back to him. He knew for sure that his cheeks where blazing when he remembered what he done to Dongju and what Dongju had then done to him, his fingers balling into fists because he felt the excitement coming back to him.

The rush he had felt when Dongju had initiated something first, the heat ignited in his stomach, mind clouded by the desire to keep the younger as close as possible. But he had remained rather calm – calmer than he had imagined himself to be. Youngjo was so glad he hadn’t jumped the younger, just touched and well, it had gone far beyond his imagination. Dongju dropping on his knees for him, to blow him hadn’t even occurred in his wildest dreams because in all honesty, his only wishes had been to treasure the younger and give him what he wanted. That this had included touching him and blowing him sounded ridiculous but it was true nonetheless. A truth he had to face as soon as Dongju woke up and would show him how it would go with them from now on, because if Dongju would say no to him, to the possibility of them, he would accept it. His heart and his soul would be torn apart but Youngjo was willing to take the hit, because Dongju was more important than a serious relationship. Staying friends would be fine. Really.

It would hurt but it was okay.

Overshadowed by his own thoughts he almost ran into the kitchen top, just barely stopping before it and never in his life had he felt so embarrassed and unsure about something. Youngjo had promised himself to treasure the younger and give him the best he could, not touch him in his own kitchen just because his patience had almost snapped. Yes, he was an Alpha living with an unmated Omega but he has dignity and pride but above else he is a caring person, never could he imagine using his secondary gender as a weapon. A weapon against a young boy who might have never experienced something similar. The younger was so much more than just a gender, so much more than just the boy who let him stay even though he knew practically nothing about Youngjo. Whipped. He was whipped. 

Youngjo had always thought he was a level headed person, calm and collected, smart but not boasting it, careful and tender. In control of himself. No one had ever made him lose his control. Dongju was the only one who had ever made him lose faith in his own control because Dongju had teared it down in a matter of weeks. Smashed it, torn it, leaving nothing but shredded pieces.

Youngjo had never imagined to fall for someone so hard. 

But he did.

He fell for Dongju and he fell hard.

Falling for something eventually out of his reach.

He was at a loss for words, his mind going in circles and he didn’t know how to escape it, how to make it stop, so he did what he always does in situations like this. Calling Seoho.

“Hyung?” It was a rough reply through the phone, Seoho’s voice cracking a little. “Why on earth do you call me so early in the morning? Is your inner cat clock in repairing or something.”

“I- No, I’m sorry for calling you so early Gunminie.” Youngjo laughed breathless, feeling his restless heart beating the same pace as last night. “I just really need some advice right now.”

“Advice? From me? What did you do.” Seoho’s last words almost sounded accusing and in a way he had every right to because Youngjo was fighting with himself to even bring it up. 

“Something. Lets say something and I don’t know if it’s good or bad.” 

“Hyung.” Seoho breathed out and Youngjo was able to hear something shuffle on the other side of the phone. He probably had woken Keonhee and now he felt even more guilty for waking up his best friend and his mate just for his problem. Pretty egoistic. “I can’t help you if you say nothing about it. How can I know what advice you need if you don’t tell me what problem you have.” 

“Is Keonhee awake?”

“Yes? Why does that matter.”

“Is he listening?”

“Am I the hybrid or are you the one? I have no idea how great you guys can hear but you aren’t exactly yelling.” 

“He-“ Youngjo gulped, knowing that Keonhee was one of Dongju’s best friends and he wasn’t sure how the younger would take in the information – if he was able to understand it from afar. “Okay, yesterday happened something between me and Dongju. You know-“

“Oh hyung, what did you do.” Seoho laughed a little at his distress and Youngjo wanted to frown, but there was no one so see him doing it. How could Seoho laugh in a situation like this one?

“If you would let me complete my sentences you would know.” Youngjo whined, his tail flicking annoyed back and forth. “We had a talk, more or less. I’m not sure about the outcome yet but-“

“Hyung, did you confess to him?!” Youngjo heard how Seoho yelped when Keonhee yelled into the phone and for a moment he heard loud shuffling and silent curses before a loud thud was heard. Either Seoho had kicked Keonhee away, Keonhee had shuffled away with the phone or something entirely different but Youngjo wasn’t keen to find out. Not so early in the morning. “So hyung?” Keonhee. Seoho had lost the fight and Youngjo snorted at the image of a pouting Seoho looking at his mate. 

“I- I guess I did? But I’m not sure if he still heard it when I said it, he was drifting off into sleep when I said it. Maybe he was to exhausted to actually listen.”

“Exhausted? What would have made Dongju, who hates sports, exhausted?”

Youngjo didn’t commented it, feeling utterly naked under the question because he knew exactly why the younger had been exhausted. Surprisingly, Keonhee apparently understood it too.

“You slept with him?!” Keonhee practically screeched and Youngjo had to put the phone away from his ear to not become deaf. “Are you serious?!”

“Well, I didn’t jump him if that’s what you’re thinking.” Youngjo chuckled a little, trying to hear if someone might be walking around the apartment but apart from him was everything still silent. It would be very unfortunate if Dongju would choose this moment to wake up. “For details you need to ask him, I’m afraid. But that’s exactly my problem.”

“I will ask him for sure and if I find out you did something bad to him, I’m going to hunt you on the next tree.” Keonhee almost barked and Youngjo felt how his cat-side wanted to hiss at him, not that he did because Youngjo would gladly accept such punishment if needed. A laugh was heard, Seoho probably laughing at the image of his boyfriend chasing him on the next tree. “I put you on loud and then you finally tell us why you woke us up so early. You better did not hurt Dongju.” 

“We made out, things happened, we slept in the same bed and I told him that I love him but I’m not sure if he was still listening to me. Do you understand my problem? I don’t know what to do now, I’m so confused. I don’t want to push myself on him, I never wanted that and suddenly everything escalated so quickly, I feel lost. What if he doesn’t feel the same? I’m scared.” Youngjo breathed out, supporting himself on the kitchen counter, his heart racing with every word. Fascinated he noticed that he was indeed rambling. “Scared what he might think of me, scared that he might think I’ve done these things with him because of our secondary genders. I want him to understand that I love him way more than he might think, expects even.”

Silence. Youngjo knows the two so well that he can imagine them looking at each other with wide eyes at his sudden confession. He gulped. 

“Look hyung.” Seoho started but he heard something shift, expecting a different voice now and he wasn’t let down. “If you really got intimate with Dongju then you don’t have to worry about it. He would never let someone touch him if he really wouldn’t like it, Dongju had never let anyone touch him, you are the first I’ve known of. Don’t you think that means something? I can imagine your worried face and the guilt inside of you, especially since you wanted to wait and take things slow but that’s just not how Dongju works. If his mind is set on something, he gets it, it’s a basic rule of the universe – princess Dongju get’s what he wants.” 

His mind needed a moment to progress this new found information. Dongju… had never been touched before? No boyfriend? No girlfriend? A wave of possessiveness washed over him and his thoughts wandered into dangerous fields for a second, his mind making him think things he never wanted to think, things Youngjo never wanted to even consider. His inner alpha screamed at him, telling him that he was the only one who had the right to touch his omega and Youngjo didn’t like the wording at all – because Dongju wasn’t his. Not yet at least, not before they had a proper talk about their feelings for each other. He wanted them to be equal, which meant he had to get the approval of the younger and Youngjo felt his heart sink. The younger wasn’t a possession for him to own and he knew that, so he tried to keep out his alpha side; tried to keep out the nasty thoughts he never wanted to have. ‘Let Keonhee be right for once’ was his silent prayer when he heard hushed voices over the phone and for a moment he let the world be.

He missed Dongju already. Missed his sweet rough voice in the morning, his cute sleepy eye’s after a night with cuddling his plushis, his penguin like waddling when he came inside the kitchen, his bright smile when he saw Youngjo had already prepared breakfast for them. What if he never would get the opportunity again, never had the chance to see him like this again? He would – no doubt – be devastated and Youngjo would need a while to recover from it. When had he fallen so deeply for a younger boy, he didn’t know but he couldn’t brush it away either. His feelings where true and he had to face them eventually. 

“I- Okay, yeah thanks. I guess I just have to face him, don’t I?”

“Obviously.” Keonhee deadpanned through the phone and he laughed at the younger. “Just remember that, if you hurt Dongju, you will have problems with me and Hwanwoong-“

“And me!”

“- apparently also with my mate, so think about what you do.”

“Yes I will.” Youngjo answered softly, his heartbeat slowly but surely getting normal again. “Thank you guys for helping me out.”

“Always hyung. Don’t worry so much you worrywart and go for it.” 

Youngjo sighs as he bits them goodbye and hangs up, the phone eerily heavy in his palms. He knew what to do, knew what he had to say – had reviewed his words more often than not but never in person. Loving someone was new. Wanting to love was even newer. Dongju was suddenly everything to him, what he orbited around and Youngjo wasn’t particular mad about it. However, he asked himself if he really was good enough for him, if he was able to give him what he deserved.

Still he needed some time to think some more, brace himself on what would come, would await him as soon the younger stepped inside of the kitchen. No turning back, no running away. Facing whatever was waiting for him. So he did what he could do best – cooking and distracting himself. Humming a song he was currently working on, one he was proud of, a big project for him and he couldn’t wait to hear the singer actually sing it for the first time. 

“What song are you humming, hyung?” 

It felt like a Deja-vu. Youngjo almost screeched when he heard Dongju’s sleepy voice so close to him, turning around hastily, his fur standing up and his ears pointed, heart pounding way to fast. Uncomfortable. The younger had him scared again, his inner flee instinct started kicking in. Comfortable. At the same time it was unbelievably comfortable hearing the younger’s soft breathing and the fresh scent penetrating his nose. His wide eyes scanned the boy who stood so close to him, how the sweater fell over his shoulders, way to big for him but it looked incredible comfy. Youngjo would have sworn that it was his sweater Dongju was wearing but he was not one to complain.

Youngjo’s heart slowly started to slow down, seeing that the younger looked at him through sleepy eyes without any bad emotion – just curiosity. Still Youngjo was surprised when the younger came closer, falling against his chest, snuggling his neck with his nose while two arms wrapped around his upper body, slightly holding onto Youngjo’s shirt at his back. A content sigh left Dongju’s mouth when Youngjo’s hands held the younger by the waist. All of his worries suddenly seemed to fade in importance, all of his attention concentrated on Dongju.

“Dongju..?” 

“You haven’t answered my question yet.” 

He laughs, feeling how Dongju pouted against his neck, sounding like a child while he did. 

“A song I composed for a singer, it’s the title track of his upcoming album. Forget everything you have heard, okay?” Youngjo says, leaning back against the counter, pulling Dongju with him. “Or else I need to take counter measurements against you.” 

“Killing me?” 

“Hm.” Youngjo tries to sound like he is thinking very hard over the option but of course he would never harm the younger. “If I where to kill you, I might be convicted with murder and that isn’t really helpful. I can find other ways to shut you up, don’t you think?” 

“Way better options.” The younger agrees and pushes himself up on Youngjo’s chest, his eyes following the younger’s face until their faces are just mere centimetres apart. “Way better.” 

Puffy dry lips press against his and for a moment Youngjo forgets how to breath, forgets all the worries he had prior and just melts against his lips. He lets Dongju set the pace for it, their lips just pressing at each other in different angles – no tongues involved and it’s fine, they are fine. Dongju’s eyes close, seemingly falling deeper into the kiss with every second but he was to mesmerized to close his own eyes, captivated by the way Dongju’s eyelids fluttered. Youngjo’s worries did not disappear, they still had to talk about everything. Still, Dongju’s simple action was able to calm his nerves which had been on fire all morning. 

It’s also Dongju who breaks their kiss after a while, Youngjo already missing the warmth but complies, his eyes watching the younger with a fond look. Dongju’s tongue darts out, licking over his lips and Youngjo’s eyes follow the movement, curios on what would happen next. 

“Hyung.” Dongju breathes out, still so incredible close to his face, making his fur stand up at the close proximity. Youngjo hummed, signalling him that he was listening, attentive. 

“Yesterday-“ The way his voice wavers makes Youngjo tighten his grip on Dongju’s waist, the other opening his eyes to look at the elder’s ones, searching in them for something. “Was it a mistake for you?” It was almost a whisper, humans probably would have missed it but his cat ears had picked it up. “Or was it pity?” 

“No Dongju, dear god no.” Youngjo says firm, cupping Dongju’s face with one hand. “How could this have been a mistake for me? I don’t regret it, not at all.” 

“Where were you then when I woke up? Why did you leave?” The younger whines and Youngjo can only laugh at the other’s cuteness. How could this be the only thing on Dongju’s mind? He was not one to complain but it did surprise him nonetheless. 

“I didn’t want to wake you up from your beauty sleep, Ju.” He tries to reason, smiling softly. “Maybe, I needed some time away from you to organize my thoughts about yesterday and what it will mean for use, going through different possibilities which I played through until you scared the hell out of me.” 

Dongju giggles but soon after they fall into a comfortable silence, their breathes mixed, fingers holding onto the other without desperation or need. Just them, bathing in their presences, feeling the heat of skin and the hard but steady beating of their hearts. It felt domestic, like it had never been different between them, their hearts beating in the same rhythm. Incredible calming having the younger in his arms, knowing that he had been worried for nothing really, Dongju way calmer and collected about it than he had imagined. 

A soft smile crept up on Dongju’s lips, just barely lifting at the corners before he leans in to peck at Youngjo’s lips, laughing when he heard how Youngjo held his breath shortly.

“What possibilities hyung?” 

The question wasn’t pushing nor forceful, Dongju’s voice almost dripping like honey, so sweet and pure it was. Youngjo really questioned how Dongju can sound angelic in one moment but do mature things almost as fast, without much hesitation or delay. Maybe he had to ask the older twin for some intel some other time. 

“You pushing me away.” Youngjo breathed out, feeling how Dongju’s hands clawed at his back and he could only take it as a clear no. “Saying that it had been a mistake and we go back to what we have been before.” Again, Dongju shakes his head, his eyes glistening in the warm morning light. “Agreeing that we both had wanted it and move on, forgetting it.” The younger whined at his words and maybe Youngjo left out the best option for the last just to tease his love a little.

“Or that our feelings are mutual and we really should talk about what we want to be for each other.” 

“I like the last option the most.” Dongju laughs bubbly, pushing his face back into the crock of Youngjo’s neck, obviously inhaling his scent and for a moment he forgets why, until he understood that it was a normal reaction from an omega. Probably; hopefully soon to call his. 

“Then tell me Dongju, what do you want from me? From this relationship?” 

“Shouldn’t you ask what we want, instead of what I want? We are in this together hyung.” Dongju kisses his throat and Youngjo can’t suppress the purr slipping out of his mouth. The younger chuckled yet again and whenever the sound reaches his ears, a certain warmth spreads through Youngjo’s chest – a comfortable warmth he wanted to treasure, engulf and protect. It was almost scary how easily Dongju had him wrapped around his finger. “I want this to work, hyung, I really do. I- I like you. We basically already live together but I have the feeling I barely know you – know who you are beside the fragments I see every morning and every night. I want to get to know you.”

“I think I can arrange this.” Youngjo mumbles, kissing Dongju’s temple. “I want to know more about you too. So let’s take one step at a time, what do you think? We went a little out of the usual order.” 

“Usual order? What do you mean, hyung?” The confusion is so painfully vivid on Dongju’s voice that Youngjo can’t stop himself from laughing against the younger’s hair, inhaling the sweet, fresh scent that begins to become stronger with Dongju getting more comfortable with him. Oh, how he loved this. 

“If we had started with the first step like people usually do, that would mean I would had taken you out on a date first.”

“Does this mean-?”

“Yeah, Dongju, do you want to go on a date with me?” 

The genuine eye smile on Dongju’s face when the redhead had pulled away from his neck made him break into a smile too, already feeling how energetic he got inside of his arms just at the proposal. 

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also rearranged the tags, I hope it's better now and I'm still thinking about a better title for this story…

**Author's Note:**

> There will be at least a part 2 with an actual smut scene, maybe a part 3 if someone wants and no one killed me by then.
> 
> My Twitter and my cc are both @mymoonravn


End file.
